


Taking the Next Step

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Candles, Canon Het Relationship, Condoms, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, French Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Het, Hot Tub, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Implied Phone Sex, Intimacy, Kissing, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love, Massage, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Sex, Smut, Touching, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A year after Bobby moved away, Lori proposes they "take the next step" in their relationship. They rent a hotel room, gather adult products from a pharmacy, enjoy a romantic hot bath, and talk about their future. Things get awkward in the first chapter, but they make it work in the second; and their tender romance abounds. A gift for Flagg1991.





	1. Conversation

**Author's Notes:**

This is a gift for Flaggette, whom pointed out to me the value of fidelity. Even though you claim you're an a**hole, you're also a softie~

Everyone else, I hope you enjoy this. It's the sweetest, tenderest, most romantic piece of literature I bet you'll see on this website. I pulled all the stops and held nothing back. If you wanted something realistic, then here it is. If you wanted something sexy and fun, then here it is.

And if you wanted _no loudcest_ so you can read romance without a guilty conscience, then enjoy to your heart's content~

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

TAKING THE NEXT STEP

Chapter 1: Conversation

Like many things, it all started with an innocent conversation.

It was late at night, and Lori was laying on her back under her covers in just her long nightshirt and panties. Her sister was already asleep, so Lori kept her voice to barely a whisper as she talked with her lover into the still night hours.

In another state, Bobby laid back on his own bed, his head resting on an arm, his body dressed in just a pair of boxers.

Like most things they talked about, they were being mushy and gushy with each other. Lori's face was glowing with youthful happiness and genuine affection. Bobby's had a perpetual smile that couldn't be shaken. They'd been together for months. Most people didn't think they'd last, but thus far they'd proven them wrong.

They were the picturesque perfect relationship. They valued each other greatly; were each other's best friend and confidante. They had decided to take things slow and steady from the start. There was nothing wrong, to them, in waiting to push the bounds of their relationship. And they were faithful to each other, in heart _and_ mind.

Lori trusted her boyfriend with everything, and he trusted her likewise.

And as Lori was talking to him about something cute she'd seen on tumblr, her hand flexed under the moonlight and her eyes were drawn to her third finger. There rested a plain silver ring with a single word etched into the face: _Forever_.

She felt her heart pitter patter a little faster, her eyes growing a little warmer, her body feeling a little anxious… as she thought of their future together.

Not many people valued such a token: a promise ring. But when Bobby had knelt down and slipped the ring onto her finger during her last visit to his new home, she'd become speechless. It was a promise that he'd stay faithful to her even though they lived far away from each other.

It was a promise for their future together, as well. He'd told her to wear it until the day she replaced it with an engagement ring. And, true to her promise to him, she'd yet to take it off.

But now… now she was thinking, and biting her lip, and looking at the phone in her hands warily.

"B-Bobby?"

"Yeah, babe?" he replied instantly.

It was now or never, but she was so scared. They'd agreed to wait, but hadn't talked of the timeframe. Wh-what if he thought she was a hussy for asking? No, she wouldn't think of that. It might come as a shock, but he'd know she had good intentions. He was really understanding and incredibly tender with her.

"H-have you thought about our future any?"

It seemed better to beat around the bush than tackle it head on. Her siblings might think she's a stone-cold witch, but her heart was just as fragile as any of theirs.

She could hear him shuffling on his sheets; probably sitting up to keep himself wider awake for this conversation.

"Of course I do, babe."

She could hear the faint tremor of confusion in his voice.

"A-and do you still want to ma- _stay_ with me… you know, like, _forever?_ "

She'd almost said _marry_. Something she fantasized about often, but actually speaking the word right then seemed impossible.

"Well, yeah, I _really_ want to, Lori."

She gulped.

"I-I actually…" he trailed off.

She heard herself inhale shakily, but paid it no mind as she pressed him on, "Yeah?"

She heard his own shaky inhalation through the earpiece.

"I guess it's best to just say it quickly, huh? Like pulling a band-aid…"

She curled in on herself like a pillbug. She didn't know why she felt sick and queasy and happy and perfectly content all at the same time, but her anxiety was going to make her hurl if it didn't ease up soon. She didn't say anything as he steadied himself for a few moments. The sounds of his breathing were mildly comforting to her; and sometimes she'd beg him to stay on the phone until she fell asleep just so the last thing she'd hear was _him_.

When she heard him inhale just a little more air, her mind went still and quiet.

"D-do you ever feel like we… we're al-already… married?"

She held in her gasp, but nothing could slow the beating of her heart right then.

"I-I feel that way all the time, Bobby."

She heard his breath hitch, or maybe it was hers. Maybe it was both of theirs, together.

"Bobby?"

It was now or never.

"Y-yeah?" he nearly squeaked.

"You know that I love you, right?"

She had no idea where her confidence was coming from…

"Yes, I do."

Not a tremor to his voice that time; it steeled her nerves soundly for whatever she needed to say next. She could always rely on him to ground her when she felt flighty and flightless all at the same time.

"And… we both intend to stay together… until marriage and… a-and beyond, right? I mean… I-I intend to."

She thought she heard a gulp. Maybe he was starting to catch on?

"Th-that's why I gave you that ring, babe. To show you my intentions, with m-marriage a-and beyond…"

She found herself resting the phone between her shoulder and ear so her hand was free to caress the ring on her hand.

"H-have you ever thought about…" _Come on, Loud, don't wuss out now._ "…um, t-taking the next step?"

She _did_ hear him gulp that time. Boy, it sounded like it hurt. Poor guy.

His voice was a little hoarse and scratchy. He must have been just as nervous as she was.

"L-l-like proposing? I-I-I thought you wanted t-to wait a couple years for that."

She almost felt like laughing, and she would have, if she didn't need to correct the misunderstanding.

"No, Bobby… I meant, have you ever thought about the next step with our… _intimacy._ "

"Oh."

She let him have as much time as he needed. There was no reason to push him into-

"Did you want me to be honest?"

_Oh, God._ "Wh-what do you mean?" Why did she suddenly sound like a little girl again?

He sighed. "The short answer is _yes_ , I have thought about it."

She felt like there was more to it. _A lot more to it!_ "A-a-and?"

"W-well…"

She could imagine he was scratching his neck anxiously.

"I don't want you to think _bad_ of me, Lori…"

Her breath stole in her throat.

"I-I kinda think about it _a lot_. I-I'm sorry…"

She let loose the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her boyfriend was something else, wasn't he? Apologizing for having sexual thoughts about her. Just, _wow_ , he actually fantasized about her… Lori… _doing naughty things with her boo-boo bear~_

Oh, her heart could still fly off into outer space with how fast it was racing, but a warm glow washed over her.

"Oh, that's ok, Bobby."

She could imagine his face turning confused, and honestly… that was a little _arousing~_

"Babe?"

She bit her lip.

"I think of it, too… _Mmm, I think of it a lot~_ "

"B-Babe!?" his voice cracked.

She hadn't heard his puberty squeaks in a couple years. She found herself missing them but also not… it meant he was mature now. It meant she was mature, too. Both of them. Mature. Together.

Oh the things two mature near-adults could do with their mature… bits~

Her voice was noticeably lower and husky, even to her own ears. " _I want to take the next step with you, Bobby~_ "

She heard him gasp.

When he spoke, it was low and husky as well; sending shivers down her spine.

" _I want that, too…_ "

She was twirling a lock of her hair.

" _We're going to be married, Bobby. It's not a matter of 'if' but a matter of 'when.'"_

" _I know, babe, so why wait?_ "

Why, indeed. That was the big question. Fortunately, it seemed they had the same answer.

" _So, why don't you tell me your favorite thing to imagine… and I'll tell you mine~_ "

As her hand dipped under her nightie, her silver ring slowly becoming slick with her arousal, she couldn't fight her excitement; couldn't beat it away with a stick if she even wanted to.

She and Bobby were going to have sex.

They were going to _make love_ together; give their virginities to each other; proclaim their love in the most intimate way possible.

Oh, she was scared alright.

But the anticipation of giving herself to her future hubby, and receiving Bobby into her own bosom, was so great it practically _burnt_ in every good way she could think of~

* * *

It took a few weeks to set everything up. The Santiagos had been gone for roughly a year by then, and Lori had only held her precious Bobby in her arms a handful of times during that time.

The first thing they had to consider was where. You know what they say, "location, location, location!"

Lori's house was a no-go, and Bobby couldn't yet afford his own apartment quite yet.

So, they spun a convoluted tale about going on a trip with high school friends since it was summertime. It was simple, it was full of holes, it wouldn't hold up to the slightest scrutiny… but it was the best they had, and they were desperate.

What else were they supposed to do but ask their parents for help?

Uh, no… Lori was _totes_ not doing that, please and thank you!

Besides, that added thrill of getting _caught_ kinda made it a little more exciting~

So, they booked a hotel somewhere in the outskirts of Michigan. About halfway for both of them. It was perfect!

Well, as perfect as a mid-rate hotel room can be, but still.

They had met in town at a Subway. Their anxiety was pretty high but just being in each other's presence, chatting, and smiling goofily at each other relaxed them enough to enjoy a quick meal.

And then they headed to the local CVS, and took their time strolling through each aisle.

Oh, they'd went there for a few things in particular, but they were self-conscious. If a random cashier sees two teenagers immediately heading toward _that_ aisle against the wall, they're gonna immediately make some unsavory assumptions.

…even though those assumptions were entirely true, but still.

"Hmm, what do you think of this, honey?" Lori picked up a tea candle. She had no idea why. It was just there and she needed to hold something and draw unwanted attention away from them and their sex pheromones wafting after them with every step they took…

Ok, she was likely overreacting just a _little_.

He stepped over and put his arm around her, giving her a squeeze to his hip. "I think it smells wonderfully, babe!"

He didn't even smell it, the doofus. But Lori loved him and wholly appreciated the effort and patience he was giving her.

Twenty minutes later (even in a tiny pharmacy, it's impossible to step inside and not lose a fraction of your lifetime before leaving) they were finally there.

Lori was squeezing Bobby's hand tightly. Her face was blushing so hotly she felt faint. Her eyes were wide in embarrassment and wonder.

_So. Many. Condoms._

With a shaky hand she picked up the first one she saw. It had little ribs and bumps all around it.

_Uh, no._

She figured it was meant to be arousing or whatever, but she didn't want their first time to be marred by the image of Bobby's penis looking like a pickle.

She set it back and picked up another one. This one advertised itself as ultra thin… and that kinda scared her. She put it back hurriedly, hoping Bobby didn't catch on to her worry.

She didn't want to seem ungrateful, or distrustful, or anything like that… it's not that she _didn't_ want Bobby's baby (she really, really, _really did!_ )… but she didn't think she was quite ready for it. Of course, Bobby was the one who brought the use of condoms up first, and that helped alleviate most of her worry. Most. Not all, though.

She released a breathy sigh when she found the most ordinary pack of condoms imaginable. Guaranteed to do their job, while sacrificing minimal pleasure.

And there's where the other bits of her worrying came in… because she didn't _want_ to sacrifice any pleasure. She wanted their first time to be a perfect union of two bodies… but even though she'd been steadily taking the pill daily since that fateful late night conversation… it was risky to do that without protection.

Unlike her siblings, whom blushed and squeaked their way through health class, Lori made sure to be the perfect student just for this reason. She thought ahead, with a particular boy in mind. And now that she was here she was so conflicted.

She bit her lip and worried her eyebrows.

Bobby _could_ pull out, but most believed that sperm was in pre-cum and that'd mean she could get pregnant just by having him inside.

Then again some doctors found that such sperm in pre-cum was in extremely low concentrations, so the risk was nearly non-existent… but still there.

Not to mention, Bobby would have to be self-aware enough to do it, and it was very likely that his first time being inside her body (inside a woman's body, period) would throw him into an ocean of new, exciting feelings that'd leave him barely able to focus on his one important task.

And there'd be no way Lori could tell when he was ready to climax without practicing…

And it wasn't safe to practice without protection…

_God, why is life so unbearably stupid!_

She turned to her boyfriend, her hand holding the little square pack of ten up in front of her chest. She was pouting her lips and looking so conflicted.

Bobby smiled reassuringly. "What's wrong, babe, can't find any you like?"

She sighed. A relationship was built on trust. That's what mom had always taught her. And there was no one she trusted more than him.

"It's not that, it's…" she trailed off to a whisper, "… _I-I d-do want your baby, honey…_ "

His eyes shot open wide and his mouth fell open to reply immediately.

Lori shushed him with a finger to his lips, trying to get up the nerve to continue. " _I know we're not ready just yet. I know it's smarter to use protection, and we will. I just… need you to know that I_ do _want you… your sp-sperm included._ "

Oh, gosh, she was blushing even harder. But she did it, and she held the pack up so it covered her face from view.

" _I think these will do just fine, Bobby._ "

She _really_ hoped he didn't hear how squeaky she sounded.

If he did, he ignored it and took the pack from her.

"Great choice, Lori."

He turned it over and noted how many came in each pack, and casually reached over for a second box.

Lori's blush got even harder, believe it or not.

They sidled over, Lori being stiff and uncomfortable (and strangely excited – gosh, she was confused!), until they stood before lubricant. Not quite as big a selection, but they grabbed the first that seemed reasonably priced and acceptable for the job.

It was Bobby's turn to feel embarrassed. Not that he didn't think _she_ could make enough lube needed, as he'd defended… but Lori got what he was awkwardly meandering at: the first time was generally new, kinda uncomfortable, potentially painful… and any help they could have to make it just as pleasurable for _her_ as it could be for _him_ was something Bobby wanted.

Lori really appreciated the thought and kissed his cheek.

Next, they picked up a few towels. It was crazy what all a pharmacy sold nowadays, wasn't it? Lori was honestly surprised there wasn't a McDonald's drive thru in the back.

Anyway, the towels would come in handy, for sure. As would some Tylenol, and baby wipes, and aloe-laced tissues.

They went back to the candles, and Bobby had her pick out which ones she found the most relaxing. They picked up a lighter on their way out of the aisle.

They figured there was more stuff they could get, but they were pretty happy with what they had. As they put everything on the counter, the cashier did her best not to look them in the eyes.

The poor blonde girl was fidgeting in place, blushing madly.

The poor guy couldn't bring himself to even look over the counter.

Bobby ended up grabbing a few chocolate bars, his girlfriend's favorite thing in the world. He was no rocket scientist, but everyone knew that chocolate made people happy, something to do with endorphins or whatever. Plus, it'd help her relax and get into the mood.

…and recover.

That's what he was mostly worried about. He had a fairly good understanding of his own size, but he had no idea how that would compare to Lori. And while he knew she was designed to accommodate _any_ size, he couldn't shake his fear of hurting her.

He wanted to make a great impression on her, too, and giving your girlfriend tears inside her vagina was the _opposite_ of arousing no matter what porn claimed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they stepped into their hotel room and set their bags on the single bed. The owners were elderly and definitely traditional, but Lori discovered a promise ring has more than one use apparently. Thinking they were on their honeymoon, they upgraded their reservation to a room with a hot tub with no price increase.

As guilty as she felt going along with their misunderstanding, Lori was genuinely thankful.

Lori set their luggage off to one side and sent her parents a text, saying she was ok.

Her mom replied with a single winking emoticon, and Lori blushed again.

She was found out.

She sent a smiley and hoped for the best.

When Rita replied with a thumbs up, Lori released a breath she didn't know she was holding. She had amazing parents~

Bobby, however, wasn't having similar luck. His mom was working overtime at her hospital, so he was on the phone with his little sister.

"Yes, I'm here. Safe and sound."

Lori hummed to herself, trying to stay her rising anticipation for him getting off the phone. Did Bobby have any expectations… like, did he want to immediately jump into it or take his time…? Was… w-was she wanting to jump right into it or take her time?

"Wha- _No_ , of course, I'm not with Lori!"

What if Bobby wanted to go slow, but she wanted to go fast, or, or… and she was overthinking again. It was their first time together. They'd have all the time to go fast _later_. She blushed as she sat down on _her side_ of the bed… not just because of the implications that they'd likely have sex an innumerable amount of times in their lifetime, but because she instinctually set on her side of their bed. She was a little surprised how easy it felt shifting into a position of being a wife to her husband.

" _Ronnie Anne! I'm not going to be bringing back a niece!_ "

She rubbed her fingers over her promise ring and fell back into the sheets. They were comfy and relaxing. Which is something she _definitely_ needed at the moment. How could someone feel dread and excitement at the same time?

"I've gotta go now, Nie Nie. I-I'll tell you about my trip when I get back-"

Lori set up and went to her luggage, pulling out a fresh pair of panties and a robe. Then, she grabbed one of the cheap hotel towels and headed toward the hot tub. She turned the tap on before arranging her things in an easy to reach place. She noted the rug at the foot of the tub in appreciation.

" _No, I'm_ not _telling you any juicy details, even if there were any to give, which there won't be, so nur!_ "

She chuckled to herself as she slipped out of her shoes, setting them near the rug. Ronnie Anne was a great sister. And a little devious, too~ Lori definitely got where she was coming from and, while Bobby was too kindhearted to consider such a thing, she knew that eventually it'd be their turn to tease Ronnie Anne and Lincoln about it.

Hopefully, if everything goes as they're hoping, they can pass on the same advice they were practicing at the moment. That'd be the perfect vengeance: the helpful kind!

Soon, Bobby stepped toward her and nodded his head.

Then, Lori started to pull her shirt up and immediately stopped, biting her lip.

"Uh, boo boo bear?"

She was looking away so she didn't see how his eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin exposed on her lower back.

"Yeah, babe?"

"C-could you, uh, turn away until I get in?"

It didn't really need to be spoken that both intended to share their first soak together. Warm water helped relax muscles, especially Lori's, so that was their unspoken step one to their night of intimacy. And being together in the tub, naked, seemed like the best way to ease into things. Much better than stripping down for an impromptu meet-and-greet with their sexes at least.

Lori peeked her head around to make sure he had his back to her, and she stole her breath and steeled her nerves.

Bobby's ears itched when he heard cloth flutter to the ground. His heart sped up when he heard shorts (panties!?) slipping down her legs, and be dropped to the tiled floor. He fought the urge to turn around when he heard her turn the tap off and dip her toes into the water. Her gasp at the heat enveloping her as she slowly sunk into it spiked his arousal.

Lori settled herself back against the wall and stretched her legs out. The water barely covered her nipples, but that would be fine. She could always cover her girls with her arm until she was ready to reveal herself.

Wow, they were really going to do this. She was _really_ going to show him her body for the first time. She imagined that's how newlyweds must've felt; the ones that waited, anyway, but still. She was blushing and hoping that it could be passed off as a flush from the warm soak.

When he told her he was stripping down, she immediately closed her eyes. His back was to her and she heard his shirt fall to the floor, and then his pants unzip. She knew it was a little like cheating, but she opened her eyes just a crack and nearly gasped when she saw him pull his boxers down.

H-he was pretty _big_.

She looked down into the water at her pink vagina and bit her lip. Part of her was scared, but another… a greater part… was excited.

They were going to be united soon. In every way imaginable. And though she was worried, and they went to great lengths to prepare themselves for this moment, nothing could take away from the feeling of pride swelling in her heart. She'd found a man worth giving herself to, had promised herself to him, and was finally making good on that promise.

It's an old belief that marriage isn't _marriage_ until it's consummated. And to their minds, though they lacked a civil ceremony, they were practically tied together and only lacked… their first physical union.

Kinda cheesy, she figured, but it sounded really romantic in her mind.

_Oh, my, God…_

He turned around and she saw his manhood, thick with arousal, for a split second before she squeezed her eyes shut. She opened her mouth to let air in easier, to calm her racing heart. As she heard him approach, she instinctually covered her breasts with her arm, and let her other hand cover her virgin flower.

He stepped in and gasped at the heat as well.

When Lori finally got up the nerve to open her eyes, she immediately looked at his groin and was simultaneously relieved and disappointed that his hands were there, hiding him from view. He must have followed her lead in an effort to make her more comfortable with the situation.

Her eyes trailed up his body. His legs were outstretched right beside hers as they sat on opposite sides. His leg had hair on it, resting up against hers, and that felt comforting to her. She longed to reach out and put her hand there… but she just couldn't. Not yet.

His chest was just as chiseled as it was when he was wearing his lifeguard uniform. But now, knowing he was entirely naked and sitting right beside her… his leg touching her… everything looked new to her; or she was appreciating his naked chest in a new light, or something.

She looked at his face and saw that his eyes weren't focused at hers. He was raking them across her legs and stomach and several times at her arm holding her chest. She felt hot, from blushing and from excitement.

"H-hi, honey."

His eyes turned up to hers.

"Hi, babe."

He smiled sheepishly, knowing he'd been caught ogling her body. But she honestly found herself not minding in the slightest.

"So, this is a really nice room, don't you think?"

_That's right, Loud, turn him on with idle small talk, classic…_

"Yes, it's pretty great. Especially this bath and… a-and what's in it."

Oh, the poor guy was trying to be charming and flatter her. She felt a smile growing on her cheeks.

"I like what's in this tub, too. It's making me _warm~_ "

She bumped his hip with her toes and smiled wider.

_There, Bobby. That's how you flirt, silly boy~_

He faux-coughed to give himself some time to recover. Was he blushing? Yeah, he was totally blushing. Sh-she was getting aroused just from seeing his body…? That w-was pretty, uh, awesome… heh.

Lori laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She was starting to feel loose and vibrant in the water.

"Why don't you tell me about your job in your family's shop?"

And he spoke for a while. He could talk for a long time about something that excited him. And Lori could tell by the steadiness of his voice that he was growing more relaxed. She could tell from the way her heart had eased that his voice was relaxing herself, too.

As he was telling her about some marketing ploy with milk and shoppers, she casually dropped her arm to her lap. She tried to keep her poker face on but she knew her cheeks were pink. The only indication she got that he noticed the change was when he fumbled over a few words.

But he soldiered on. Just to make her comfortable. And that really set her at ease. He _would_ control himself and put her needs above his own desires. Not that she ever doubted, but having it proven in a context that really mattered gave her courage to keep going.

She opened a single eye and looked at him. His face was pink just like hers and he was trying his best not to stare.

"Bobby?"

He choked on whatever word he'd been trying to say and forced his eyes on her face.

"Yeah, Lori?"

She bit her lip before she spoke, " _It's alright to look, you know._ "

She didn't feel near as confident as her voice made her sound.

Bobby gulped before letting his eyes trail down to her chest.

" _H-how do I look?_ "

He wet his chapped lips with his tongue.

" _B-beautiful, Lori…_ " he breathlessly replied.

" _O-ok._ "

How else was she supposed to reply to something to heartfelt, intense, and sincere?

" _D-do you want to see me?_ " he timidly asked.

Lori knew she wanted to. She wanted to _really_ bad. And she'd already snuck a peek anyway, but she couldn't shake her embarrassment as she nodded her head shyly.

She watched with an intense gaze as his hands slowly inched to his thighs, revealing his semi-erect penis. The longer her eyes stayed on him, the more he grew, and the sight fascinated her just as much as it was encouraging. She couldn't see his sack all that well, though, but… she'd get a nice view of it soon enough, so she could be patient.

So, that really just left one major thing, didn't it?

The tub was more like a rectangle than a circle, designed with just two people in mind.

So, she slipped her hand away from her crotch and steadied herself. She put one leg over his to open herself for his view. She relaxed her position, her leg bent over top his knees. When she settled herself, she immediately felt the vulnerable intimacy of her posture; spread open for her lover, her leg over his… And her eyes found his looking down at her core.

She shivered at how dark and hazy he looked. She knew she must look the same. Just… being in the position she was then had done something, had sent a spike of desire through her body she'd never felt before.

She let a hand drift to his legs and she caressed his calf muscles, toyed with his feet.

He laid a hand on her silky, shaven skin and ventured likewise.

After a few moments, Lori found herself feeling a little restless.

"Do you care if I move over to your side?"

He started to nod, but corrected himself with a shake of the head. He was already feeling the rush of lust falling over his body.

Lori thought it was pretty cute, and she loved him no less for it, but she also knew then that buying protection really was the best choice after all. He was full of desire for _her_ , and if she'd tell him not to pull out in the heat of the moment… he wouldn't. It was thrilling and scary, how much he loved her, how much he wanted her.

She picked herself up and started toward his side. The only problem was it looked like an awkward fit… So, acting as casually as she could, she parted his legs and sat down between them.

A huge part of her mind instantly recognized how something was poking her in the back, but she tried her best not to hyperventilate… or jump his bones… or both at the same time.

She leaned back so her head rested on his shoulder. She opened her legs again and felt around for his hands.

And then she brought them around to her stomach and laid them to rest there.

Her eyes closed and focusing on the sensation of his hands on her body, she spoke softly to him, "Why don't you get to know me better, Bobby?"

She felt his Adam's apple bob, and then his hands started caressing her stomach. She hummed as she relaxed deeper into his embrace. The feeling of his arms around her left her safe and content. The steady rubbing circles of his palms against her belly made her want to purr like a sleepy kitten.

He seemed pretty fascinated with her stomach though. And for a few moments she wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was; how one day, maybe even soon, her belly wouldn't be so flat. It'd grow with their child. She wondered if he'd rub his hands on her baby bump as he made slow, sweet love with her; caring for her and their precious baby so tenderly.

" _This is silly,_ " she whispered to no one.

" _Heh, what is?_ " he replied anyway.

She put her hands over top of his, holding him steady on her stomach.

" _How much I want to feel you caressing my baby bump~_ "

Though it was blunt, he took it in stride.

" _That isn't silly, Lori. It sounds amazing to me._ "

She sighed, twining her fingers in his.

" _I wish we didn't have to be careful, Bobby. I… I don't know if I want to wait anymore. It's just… being here with you now, so intimately… it makes me want more… want all of you._ "

She turned and nuzzled into his neck to hide her flushed cheeks.

" _And I really want our baby, too._ "

He let her talk, slowly moving their hands together to rub her stomach once again. And when she was done, he kissed her hair.

" _I want to make a family with you, Lori._ "

Her breath hitched.

" _But I still think we should wait. At least a little._ "

He could feel her lips pouting into his neck, but he felt he was right and that she actually agreed with him.

" _How about a year?_ "

She sighed, turning her head away from his neck in a pointed protest.

" _A year for what, jerk?_ "

He smiled, pushing his lips into her hair yet again.

" _A year from now, we'll have an apartment and steady jobs._ "

" _So?_ "

Oh, she wasn't really happy with him, but he knew it was merely a front.

" _And I'll propose to you, exactly one year from now._ "

She sniffed, unconvinced.

He just nuzzled his lips into her blonde hair.

" _We can elope and run off to Canada and make as many kids as you want~_ "

She growled and elbowed his stomach.

She chuckled when he lost his breath on impact.

" _Ha ha, you got what was coming to you._ "

She relaxed into his arms again, as he recovered his breath, and she was smiling happily.

" _I-I was being serious, babe…_ "

She tilted her head, sincerely taking in his words.

He held up her hand in front of her, showing her promise ring and the word _forever_ to her.

" _Give us a year and we'll try for a baby then, I promise._ "

Oh, she knew promises could be a dime a dozen, especially when it came to the future. But she trusted him with everything, including her happiness.

" _Then, I promise not to tempt you… too much~_ "

He chuckled as he rested his head on hers.

" _I love you, Lori._ "

She turned her face toward his chest and pressed a kiss there.

" _I love you, too, Bobby._ "


	2. Consummation

**Author's Notes:**

Sometimes you come across a sex scene like a blossoming cherry tree in Summer. And as the breeze hits it, an explosion of colorful movement fills your vision until nothing remains but breathtaking beauty. I hold Flaggette's _Better Sisters_ (Ch. 3) dear to my heart because that is the purest lovemaking scene I've ever seen; something I can describe only as breathtaking~ And now I feel I have finally written something comparable to that masterpiece.

_Enjoy~!_

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2017)

* * *

Chapter 2: Consummation

They didn't explore each other's bodies anymore before the water started to get cold.

Lori stood up and blushed when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She didn't mean to give him a full moon, literally right in his face, but she'd grown so comfortable and relaxed that she stood up without a moment's hesitation.

She stepped onto the rug and reached for a towel… but there was only one.

_Oops._

She turned toward Bobby and gave him a sheepish grin. "I, uh, only brought one towel…"

He smiled warmly, stepping out beside her. "That's ok. We can just share."

She eeped when he pressed his front against hers, and her mind instantly focused on how his member was pressed against her abdomen. She looked down and found herself momentarily mesmerized by it.

She looked up at him shyly, biting her lip, almost pleading with her eyes.

" _Are you sure?_ " she whispered, her hands quivering around the towel.

What if he gave in? What if he took her minutes from now? _What if he gives me a child tonight?_

"Sorry, babe, but we promised. Remember?" He looked at her patiently.

She stuck her tongue out before pressing her chest against him, rolling her hips naughtily.

Seriously, where was this confidence coming from?

" _I only promised not to tempt you too much…_ you _neglected to define 'too much' and that is_ your _fault, honey~_ "

She pressed herself against him, feeling his manhood slide against her stomach, and she quivered.

But her husband-to-be was a strong man and true to his word. He took the towel and started wiping her off. He worked his way from her toes to her hair. And when he got to her pouting lips, he couldn't help but lean forward and peck them playfully.

Sufficiently dry and thwarted, Lori grabbed her panties and… and sat them back down. She reached for the robe instead and slipped her arms into it.

Bobby was left to dry himself off with a wet towel as best as he could. And when he was done, he realized he'd forgotten his own robe.

"Oops."

Lori giggled.

"Well, it's not like you have anything left to hide. Except your butt."

She casually grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, and let out a low whistle the same time as she slapped his rear.

"I knew you looked good in swimming trunks, but I didn't realize you'd look _this good_ without them. _Growl~_ "

She put her hands on his back and gently scratched him with her nails like a cat.

He chuckled before turning around and putting his hands on her hips.

Lori grew even bolder and pushed his hands down to her thighs. She lifted a leg up and curled it around his waist.

" _I think I need help getting to our bed-_ " A tremble raced up her spine at _our bed_. "- _carry me?_ " She pouted her lips at him, batting her eyelashes and throwing her arms around his neck.

He shrugged with a grin as if to say, "Why not?" And pulled her other leg up and around him.

She didn't take the time to tie her robe, so it was parted. And she moaned when her sex accidentally ground against his as Bobby pulled her tightly against him.

He adjusted his grip, causing her to slide along his length and moan again.

Breathlessly, " _You're doing that on purpose~_ " she accused him.

His grin turned into a smirk as he pecked her lips. " _And what if I am?_ "

Using her leverage around his hips, she thrust upward and gasped when his very tip bumped into her clit. Reality hit her hard, but instead of overwhelming fear (like she'd expected), she felt intense need.

" _Take me to bed~_ " she whispered before laying a kiss on his lips.

To his credit, he didn't struggle that much carrying her full weight.

He brought her to the edge of their bed and lowered her onto it. She refused to release him from her legs, so he came down with her.

Lori purred into the kiss as his weight settled comfortably over her, pressing her butt into the mattress. She could feel his manhood pressed flat between them, hot and pulsing. She could feel her own sex, wet and warm.

When she finally released him, Bobby looked into her hazy eyes. "Do you want to try tonight?"

She returned his look and gave a quick nod.

"If anything makes you uncomfortable, yank my hair." He winked at her.

"A-and if anything I do makes you feel weird, then bite me." She had a twinkle in her eyes. "Uh, maybe just say 'stop,' instead _._ " She grinned sheepishly.

She had a feeling inside that she would like things a _little rough~_

"Will do, babe _._ "

And he began trailing kisses down her neck.

Lori craned her neck to the side, purring as his tongue pressed against her pulse point. She relaxed her legs just so she could spread them wider, to get his groin closer to hers. She squirmed her hips beneath his and little mewls fell from her throat as the motion caused him to lazily thrust against her abdomen. She could feel his balls pressing into her lower lips and she was struck with how maddeningly close they were to finally making love.

Not close enough, if you'd ask her, though.

Her nails raked down his shoulders before her fingers ran to his hair and she started guiding him lower.

Once his lips were done laying claim to her neck, he opened them and scraped his teeth against the pink mark.

Lori whimpered and accidentally jerked on his hair.

To her horror, he stopped immediately and looked at her with concerned eyes.

" _Why did you stop!?_ " she was almost hysterical with need.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But, babe, yanking my hair meant-"

" _It was an accident, now, please!_ " she cried out.

He could see the sheer need swirling in her eyes; could hear it in her panting breaths. Trusting her, he brought his lips down on her collarbone. And he let his hands drift north; his fingers circling the undersides of her breasts.

She could feel his working hands, calloused and rough, grazing her soft, sensitive flesh, and it thrilled her. She _loved_ the texture of them; moving on her body, knowing her intimately; because they were the evidence of his hard work toward their future. She remembered her dad having rough hands before he'd gotten a job in IT, from working countless hours doing manual labor. And though she felt she was never appreciative enough of what her dad sacrificed for her, she would do everything she could to show Bobby what his meant to her.

His palms cupped her chest and she arched into him, giving him as much access as he'd ever want. His thumbs caressed her nipples, the rough texture grazing her hardened nubs wonderfully, and she gasped out her pleasure. His lips trailed down the valley betwixt her breasts and he had her quivering beneath him.

Her hips kept squirming, trying to get him inside herself unconsciously. At one point his tip glanced off her outer lips and she instinctually let out a frustrated whimper. She felt him press his groin against her and she moaned at the friction she suddenly earned; easily able to press her lips against the underside of his penis and caress him to her heart's content.

It was satisfying for only a little bit though.

His lips and tongue climbed the slope of her breast and circled her nipple teasingly before clamping down on it suddenly and suckling. His tongue swirled against her rosy peak, and Lori's torso twisted and arched into him like a groaning tree.

She saw he had one hand free at the moment, and she seized it and brought it to her lips.

She pressed her lips chastely to his fingertips, feeling the smoothness where he'd rubbed his prints off through hard work. She trailed kisses down each finger to the pad of his palm.

" _Bobby?_ "

She held his hand to her cheek when he brought his head up from her chest and looked at her. She felt love swelling in her heart, threatening to burst through.

" _I cherish you._ "

The haze of his eyes cleared for a moment at her sober tone.

" _I give you my heart_."

She pressed a long, deep kiss to the center of his palm before closing his hand into a fist.

" _I'm yours now and forever…_ "

She handed his fisted hand back to him in her quivery palms.

"… _for better or worse._ "

And he looked down at her, really, like it was the first time ever seeing her.

" _I'm ready, Bobby. Let's marry our bodies together, like our hearts already are._ "

Breathless, needy, sincere.

His hand idly moved from her chest to her side, his thumb caressing her skin tenderly.

" _Are you sure you're ready? We can do a little more?_ "

She shook her head, her blonde bangs swishing around her forehead.

" _I want you_ now _._ "

Moving with a precision marred only by awkward fumbling, Lori laid back against the pillows. Bobby placed a couple folded towels beneath her hips.

He brought the thing of lube over and opened it.

"Do you want to do it, or-?"

She just shook her head in reply and closed her eyes, relaxing into the billowy cushions.

Bobby looked down at her spread thighs and what lay between them at the apex of her legs. He edged closer to her, bumping her legs with his knees on accident.

He reached out, gingerly, with his fingers and touched her flower for the first time.

Her breath hitched but she didn't shy away.

Encouraged, he stroked her up and down; in wonder at how her lips pushed and pulled with ease. She felt so wet already, and warm… _really_ _warm_. He continued feeling around her until he found her opening and he slowly pushed into her with a single finger.

" _Nngh!_ "

Lori arched her hips towards his hand. _Definitely_ a good sign.

He pulled back just a little, miming intercourse, and pushed just a hair deeper in a slow thrust.

" _Does this feel good, babe?_ "

She was speechless, her eyes squinted and brows furrowed. So she replied the only way she could.

" _Mmm-nngh~!_ "

He chuckled lowly. _I'll take that as a yes._

He pulled out and pushed in again. He was moving really easy. His gorgeous girlfriend was well-lubricated, but he wouldn't take any chances.

In the future, when they're both too excited and rushed to take ten seconds out for lube… then, he'd consider blowing it off. But _now_ when they had all night and it was their very first time? He'd take things slow and easy, and she'd be as lubed as possible.

He prodded her with a second finger, gently at first; and when it entered she quaked beneath him, writhing with moans.

" _Bobby!_ "

He pulled both fingers out and thrust forward, so slow it was practically a tease. Her little cries and whimpers spurred him to move a tiny bit faster.

When he was knuckle deep, he let his fingers slowly try to pry her walls apart. She hissed, from pain or pleasure he wasn't sure, but quickly changed into her melodious whines once again.

He really took his time exploring her; letting his fingers touch every wall in a clockwise motion; prodding and raking every space he could find.

" _B-B-Bobby!_ " she cried, breathlessly, " _I-I'm ready, please!_ "

He reluctantly pulled his fingers out and marveled at the slickness on them. He wiped them off on a towel and brought the tube to her sex and squirted out a little on her opening. He set it aside and picked up a condom, opening the packet.

Lori watched as he pulled it from the packet and bit her lip.

"W-wait."

He looked at her anxiously; kinda worried she changed her mind about the whole thing.

"U-um can I just feel it… real quick… before you put on the condom? I-it's… it's out first time and I just want to know what it feels like… _real_ , you know?"

He bit his lip, too, and looked at the condom, conflicted.

"I-I'll hold you so you can't go in on accident, ok? Just, push in a little, please?"

Oh, gosh, she was pouting at him _hard_. How could he resist that!?

"Ok, but remember our promise, Lori."

She looked up at him with lidded eyes and batted her eyelashes playfully. "What's the matter, handsome, don't you trust me?"

He nudged her legs wider apart as he settled himself closer to her. "At the moment, babe, I'm not sure if it's wise to trust you…"

Oh, she was pouting again.

"…but you should know I always will."

He put his hand on either side of her shoulders and leaned down against her.

Lori purred when his thick member fell onto her abdomen.

"Pull back a little _._ "

He obeyed, and drug his penis across her clit and down her lips in a lazy crawl.

She gently wrapped her hand around him for the first time. He was so _warm_ and _hard_ to the touch, but so soft, too. Just like her Bobby. She was smiling goofily at the bouncy thing throbbing in her hands. She wondered if he thought her vagina was a reflection of herself in his eyes as well, or if she was just crazy.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

She looked up at him, giving his penis a gentle stroke with her hand. "This little guy is just like you!"

"Oh?" He… he didn't know how to take that.

She looked back at the pulsing thing in her hand, giving it a few more strokes. "It's warm like your heart, tough like your body, soft like your personality… and it's actually kinda handsome." She looked at his disbelieving face. "So, it's _you!_ "

It was probably the rush of endorphins, he figured. She was going insane or something from all the happy, mushy goodness flowing in her veins. But, hey, even if she was turning nuts… she looked sexy while doing it~

She tugged on him a little, and he leaned closer.

She pushed his tip against her lips and moved him up and down. It felt just like when his fingers were touching her, just much bigger. She brought it to her clit and rubbed it against herself a few times, gasping for breath. _Wow_. She pulled him closer and stroked his cord along her lips and clit in a thrusting motion. Her boyfriend grunted at that.

" _Does that feel good, Bobby?_ "

He nodded, his eyes closed, his mouth panting.

She felt a little daring… and since he wasn't looking~

She slid the head down her lips until it reached that drop of lube and she prodded around her opening for a bit, spreading the lubricant around her inner lips. And, looking up at him to make sure his eyes were still closed, she tugged on him again.

And he leaned closer, obeying his mistress.

His very tip entered her, spreading her lips apart, and _wow_ did it feel amazing.

At least for the one second she could feel it until Bobby pulled away with a frown.

Lori smiled sheepishly. " _Sorry~_ "

He sniffed at her. "I bet you are."

She watched in anticipation as he held the condom against his tip and rolled it down his erect member.

He pinched the tip and then squirted a little lube on it, smearing it around the head.

She wasn't entirely convinced that she wanted to use it… she wasn't entirely convinced she wanted a baby right now either… but at least they got to feel each other, bare and unprotected as nature intended, for their first time. That made her beam in joy~

She spread her legs wider when he settled himself against her. He was keeping his weight on his knees and arms, but she wouldn't have minded feeling him bearing down on her either. She watched attentively as he gripped himself and prodded at her core. She bit her lip, already feeling the urge to grind her sex against his.

When he found it, he paused his movements and looked her in the eyes.

" _Are you sure?_ "

And Lori could tell he was asking much more than the obvious.

Was she sure she wanted to have sex?

Did she want to lose her virginity?

Did she want to be with _him?_

…to give herself to Bobby in all ways as his wife?

She reached her hand out to his chest and felt the beating of his heart. She looked into his eyes and nodded.

" _Yes~_ "

Her other hand reached around his member, and she helped guide him into her body for the very first time.

It felt so strange. Like his fingers, but so much fuller. It was a little unpleasant, and she was thankful he'd used a lot of lube.

She watched their sexes intently as he pushed in just a little and paused, letting her body adjust to the intrusion. And then he pulled back and pushed just a little farther in, and she moaned at the feeling. She stilled her hips, letting her body slowly grow accustomed to his gradual entrance. Slowly rocking into her, getting a little deeper with each thrust.

His hand fell to her clit and he thumbed her, causing her to gasp. It was mesmerizing how her body accepted everything he gave; how he slowly sunk into her. It was really exciting, and she found herself smiling even as she started to pant slightly.

She let her head fall back to the pillows when she felt his hips against hers. He was all the way inside. They were complete. And Lori had no regrets~

Except maybe the condom. _Maybe…_

He started to pull back out, and she gripped his arm to still him.

"No, wait! I want to feel you like this for a bit before we continue."

He nodded and let his weight relax a little onto her.

Lori moaned as he slipped in just a tad farther; and she was right, she _loved_ the feeling of her man resting on her.

Her hands trailed to his arms and rubbed his muscles. He was so strong, but that did nothing to take away from his kindness and love.

" _I like this,_ " she whispered, looking toward his eyes.

He met her blues with his browns, and smiled reassuringly. " _I do, too_."

She looked down and was surprised to see that nearly all of him had disappeared inside her vagina. Just what little couldn't fit because of their position remained outside, but he was _big_ … and that made her feel proud. Both because she could take all of him and because that would heighten his pleasure. After everything he did for her, she wanted to give him everything she could.

She was smiling goofily. Oh, she felt full and complete, as well as the desire to push her hips against his again, but honestly she was content to remain this way; tied to him in heart, and soul, and body. By his willingness not to press the urgent issue of sex, she felt assured he held similar thoughts and emotions.

She caressed his cheek and drew him down for a kiss. Their lips pressed together, chastely. Then, she tilted her head, twisting her lips against his. She pulled back a hair, and then pressed them flush against him again, parting just enough to lick his lips. When he parted his own, she ventured her tongue to meet his.

She moaned greedily into the kiss; one of her hands moving to cup his neck and keep him right where she wanted him.

When she let him go, her hips were starting to get anxious and she let them wiggle just a little~ She smirked at him saucily, groaning as he pulled himself slowly out to the tip.

" _Mmm~ make love with me~_ "

He lifted his hips off her once again and steadied himself. Then, he pecked her lips before pushing back in, slowly, to the hilt.

" _I love you~_ "

She moaned as he pulled out again and continued the slow pace. Her hips ground against him each time he bottomed out in her, and she was thankful to have the cushiony, raised surface for her butt to rest on. She didn't want him to do all the work, but she was still getting used to it. And, though it felt amazing, it teetered between pleasure and pain at all times.

It didn't help that he seemed to grow bigger the longer he was inside her, thrusting maddeningly slowly into her. She moaned louder, released a breathy cry, when he hit her very back. She held her legs farther apart so he could hit there again, and again, and again~

His eyes opened, so hazy and dark, and she focused on them, getting lost in them. And when she grew tired of the slow pace, she urged him, " _F-faster…_ " breathlessly.

And he moved a little faster, pushing a little deeper, being just a tiny bit harder on her virgin body than when they started.

She looked down and watched as her vagina swallowed him up with each thrust, gripping him and refusing to let him go… and she giggled because _wow, my coochie_ is _just like me!_

And then she whimpered when he instinctually started moving a _little_ quicker again, though she didn't request it. But she didn't mind. It was like he was reading her thoughts; leading her to a destination she couldn't see and she was following right behind him.

She started thrusting against him, urging him deeper into her body. The towels felt warm and comforting to her butt, but they were nothing to the heat flooding her body from his sex, filling her and molding her around him~

She grit her teeth when he hit her bundle of nerves, feeling just a bit too sensitive and kinda twinging a bit uncomfortably. But it still felt great, and she held comfort in the knowledge that it'd feel much better with time and effort and hours, and hours, and hours of practice~

She became lost to her husband-to-be as he grunted his pleasure. She looked at his closed eyes and panting mouth; she put her hands on his racing chest, feeling the pounding of his heart; and when she felt him push into her one final time, she curled her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He was careful to hurriedly slip out of her vagina before he could deflate, and she instantly missed his fullness inside her. She was still on edge and lusty because he'd finished before she could make it, sadly. But it was ok. She was going to be ok. They both were. Because they had each other.

She nuzzled into his neck and planted a kiss there.

She let him go so he could pull his condom off and tie it and she thought audibly, " _Wow!_ " because she was surprised at how much cum was in it. Knowing how much there would be and actually seeing it were two completely different things. She was in awe at it, almost regretting when he threw it away.

_That_ much sperm held back only be a thin layer of polyurethane, and he had spent himself inside her and managed to pull all of it out. It was kinda erotic when she actually envisioned that. Him pushing all the way to her cervix and releasing into her. The condom would rapidly inflate, starting to push into her womb. But right before it could be punctured and spill into her, and undoubtedly make her pregnant, it was drug out by his strong member and thrown away.

She bit her lip as Bobby stood to gather a few things.

She couldn't wait for their year to be up…

Bobby came back with a bottle of water, which they shared together. And he handed her some chocolate, which she happily ate without question.

She smiled at him, silently thankful for how thoughtful he was. Yes, she was sore, but it had felt great. No, she didn't orgasm, so having chocolate lifted her spirits greatly.

Then, after she had sugar in her stomach, he gave her a couple pain medicine tablets, and she took them.

He lit her candle, and she laid back and let the aroma fill her lungs and calm her mind.

Then, she felt him nudging her legs apart again and she looked down in surprise to see him holding a baby wipe. She shivered as the chilly cloth washed her inner thighs clean. She let out a moan when he gently prodded at her lips as well.

He looked up, curiously. "Babe, did you, uh, finish?"

She smiled. He looked so guilty and confused, her heart just had to swell. "No, but it's ok. You can make it up to me later~"

He hummed and continued cleaning her to the sounds of her gentle moaning.

He was doing a pretty great job. _Thoroughly_ cleaning her. Making sure every last crevice was spotless apparently. When her moans started to quicken and her heart sped up, she looked back at him and saw him inching his finger towards her, and then entering her.

Her hips squirmed against him as he ever-so-gently, being careful with her sore body, pushed a single finger into her, pulled it back out, and pushed it right back in.

"Sorry, babe, you've got something deep in there and I'm trying to get it out."

He winked, and that's all she needed before she fell back against the pillows and let her orgasm build up once again.

The erotic sounds of her yearning moans were maddening to him, and his own arousal was swiftly returning. But this wasn't about him.

This was their first time and they wouldn't continue until she cried out his name~

Plus, she _did_ say he had to make it up to her later and three seconds is _technically_ later~

In no time, she was mewling and thrusting her core against his palm. The feeling of his heel grinding against her clit and his finger twisting inside her walls drove her to the very edge. But when he leaned down and kissed the quivering skin on her stomach, she lost it and fell over the cliff. Locking her legs around him, she released his name in a breathlessly cry that made a shiver run down his spine.

_Nngh~!_ he thought, _That's the most erotic sound in the universe~_

She fell against her towels and pillows, her chest heaving and her face glowing. That had truly felt amazing. She wondered if that's how Bobby felt, and she silently made a promise that they'd practice until they managed to finish together every time because it was something beautiful… and she wanted to share that with him every day of her life.

"Oops, looks like I have to clean you again. Sorry, babe."

Oh, he wasn't sorry at all. But he was extra gentle with her ultra-sensitive sex. He practically ghosted the cloth over her. And when he was finished, he reached for the lotion-infused tissues and rubbed gentle circles all around her groin and thighs.

Lori honestly had never felt more loved in her entire life; him handling her like a priceless jewel after giving her the most amazing orgasm she'd ever had. Her life was perfect.

When he finished, he laid down beside her, and instantly she gripped his hand with hers. She rolled onto his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to his breathing. Already the chocolate, and the medicine, and the aroma were taking away her soreness, and she let one of her legs slip over his.

She accidentally bumped into his hardened member and she opened her eyes in concern.

"Bobby-"

"Don't worry about it, Lori. When you feel up to it, we'll go again. We've still got nineteen condoms after all." He chuckled.

She purred as she relaxed herself against him. Feeling his sex against her leg, and her own against his hip, was arousing but also comforting. So, she focused on the latter and let herself start to drift away.

She replied sleepily, " _We don't_ have _to use them, you know…_ "

He laughed again and kissed her on the top of her head. He closed his own eyes and felt sleep start to take him where she was going.

" _What do you think she'd look like?_ "

" _Hmm?_ "

" _Our daughter, babe. She's gonna be bossy just like you and have long silky, blonde hair, right?_ "

" _Heh, I'll remember that._ "

He chuckled tiredly before she responded.

" _I think he's gonna be a boy with dark, wavy hair, and he'll turn into a strong man like his father, and make us very proud._ "

He hummed, the vibrations soothing to her.

" _We'll have a boy and a girl; and we'll love and cherish them like angels, and they'll get into mischief with their aunts and uncle, and we'll spoil them all the time. How does that sound?_ "

" _It sounds like I'm marrying the right man._ "

They spent four nights in that hotel room, and only had to make a special trip once.

…when they ran out of condoms.


End file.
